Isabella Mikaela Banes
by Lee Ed
Summary: In this story, Bella is Mikaela Banes; her full name is Isabella Mikaela Banes. She was engaged to Sam but a vampire bit him and the Cullen family saved him. He was declared dead after 1 month of endless searching. Will Bella meet Sam in Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, Bella is ****Mikaela**** Banes; her full name is Isabella Mikaela Banes. She was engaged to Sam but a vampire bit him and the Cullen family saved him. He was declared dead after 1 month of endless searching. By the way, in this story, Bella likes to be called by her middle name by friends but her first name by her loved ones. In this story, Bella is precocious thus, she is 16 while Sam is 19 when they entered college.**

**BPOV**

One year had passed since HE died. In his will (AN: somehow, HE has written a will), he said that Bumblebee belongs to me and no one is allowed to take it away without my consent.

One year..

One year since I started my old hobby again..

Street racing.. The adrenaline is the only thing that allows me to feel alive again.

"Bella! You are going to live with Uncle Charlie in Forks! Go and pack your bag, you are living tomorrow." My mom, Renee told me. My dad is a grease monkey and is jailed for being a paroled car thief.

Ugg.. Forks, I heard from my friends that it is raining constantly. Hmm.. Wonder if Renee will let me bring Bumblebee and my motorbike there? Hope Ian will be able to send all my babies there before school starts?

"Ahh! Isabella!" Charlie screamed.

"Charlie, call me Bella. I sound like an old hag when you call me Isabella!"

"Oh.. Okay."

We were in the cruiser when Charlie said, "By the way, Renee told me that I'll be you Dad while you are in Forks to prevent people from asking you questions. Is that alright with you?"

"It's alright. Is school starting tomorrow?"

"It's starting this Monday. I wanted to give you time to settle down."

We reached Charlie's house and he helped me carry my bags to my bedroom. He said, "Bella, if you need help, don't hesitate to call. I'm at the station."

One good thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover. I reached for my phone and called Ian. He picked it up on the third ring.

"Hey Ian, when will my babies arrive?"

"Oh, I guess it should be outside your house right now.."

"Serious?" With that, I looked out of the window and squealed! "OH MI GOSH IAN! I THOUGHT IT'LL BE HERE TOMORROW?"

"Darling, don't be so excited. I have connections you know.."

"Okies! I gotta go. Bye!" I hung up the phone without hearing Ian saying bye.

I rushed to the door and examined my babies. It was flawless. "Excuse me, are you Isabella Banes? Please sign this form. Thank you."

The whole afternoon passed quickly as I was tuning my other car and bike. Bumblebee accompanied me by talking through the radio. I was under the hood of my car when I heard the wheels of the cruiser grovelling on the car porch.

"Are you under the car, Bells?" Charlie asked as he stepped out of the cruiser.

"Yeah."

"These cars and bike belongs to who?"

"Me."

"Whoa, Bells! How can you afford this?"

"HIM.. HE gave me this when HE died." I whispered. With that, Charlie stopped prying.

"Come on, let's have dinner. I bought pizza."

Today is Monday, my DOOMSDAY. A new girl from Arizona **(AN: I don't know what country HIM and Mikaela is in, so I just use Arizona. :P)** but didn't have a tan skin. I got up at 6am to prepare since it was my first day of school. I drove Bumblebee to Forks High. Since, Forks is such a small town, I found the school within 10 minutes. I stopped outside the General Office and realized it was raining. I walked into the office with my hood up since it was raining and I did not want to wet my hair.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela Banes. I'm here to collect my schedule." I said to Ms. Cope.

"Oh.. Isabella right? Here's your schedule, and these are the forms that need to be signed by your teachers. Hope you enjoy your first day in Forks High!" I took my stuff from her and looked at the schedule. I realized Charlie registered me as Isabella Banes and not Mikaela banes.

My schedule:

1st period: Arithmetic

2nd period: Chinese

3rd period: Music

LUNCH

5th period: Biology

6th period: Literature

7th period: Gym

I glanced at my watch and realized it was 7am already. I walked to my car and drove to the car park. Once I reach there, I groaned. The cars here are super old-fashioned and the only nice, flashy car was a silver Volvo. I'm going to stand out even more with Bumblebee here. I parked next to the Volvo and prepared to go out. Once I got out of the car, I was attacked by whispers about the new girl. I saw a group of seven standing outside the silver Volvo. They were super gorgeous and one of them looked eerily familiar. Actually, one of them looked like HIM.

**?POV (this was the part where the Cullen family save HIM.)**

The burning was terrible, it seems as though my whole body is on fire. I tried moving my fingers or toes but to no avail, it could not move.

Soon, the fire started to fade. I was delighted! But I said it too early.. As the burning disappears, the burning in my heart had gotten worse. Suddenly, my heartbeat increased and BAM! It stopped beating. I opened my eyes and I could see every dust and molecule in the air. What the hell did I changed into? I heard a noise beside me and turned around within a millisecond. Hmm, I wonder who he is.

"Hey buddy, first of all, you're changed into a vampire. I'm Edward Cullen, the guy who saved you from being killed." The guy, Edward said.

"How did you know what I was thinking? What about Bella? Bumblebee? Can I see her?" I babbled on until I heard him chuckled.

"I'm a mind-reader and from what you're thinking, I supposed Bella is your fiancée? However, who is Bumblebee? Your mind doesn't allow me to see who is Bumblebee.. Last of all, you can't see Bella. You're supposed to be 'dead'."

"Why? Why can't I see her? Knowing one more secret won't kill seeing that we already know one –"

"What?" Edward cut me off in mid-sentence. "What secret do you know?"

Oh shoot. I'm not supposed to say this to anyone especially when Optimus Prime erased the memory of those people who knew about them!

"Who is Optimus Prime?" Edward enquired. Dang! I really hate mind-readers!

"I trust you can keep this secret?" Edward nodded. "Optimus Prime is a transformer." I told him about the adventures and everything I knew about them. After everything, Edward said he would discuss with the family as I allowed him to tell his family.

After 5 minutes…

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm afraid that you're not allowed to tell Bella that you're alive as the Volturi doesn't allow us to expose ourselves." Carlisle, the coven leader told me. "Do you want to join our family or be a nomad? We hunt animals instead of humans. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure you're feeling thirsty now."

"A bit and I want to join your family." I smiled sheepishly.

"Edward, do you mind taking HIM for a hunt?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded and he jumped out of the window.

**Is the story nice?**

**Pls read and review!**

**I'll not be able to update soon as there is a lot of up-coming test for me and this is my streaming year. Hope you guys will understand. Hope you like my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Hmm.. Chief Banes' daughter is coming today. Isabella Banes. Wonder how she looks like. Everyone seems to be looking forward to see her. What time will she arrive?

"In 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.." Alice chirped.

As soon as she finished her sentence, a yellow Chevy Camaro came screeching into the parking lot and parked right beside my car. It was rare to see a nice car in Forks seeing that all the cars here are either trucks or vans. The only nice car here was our car. A shiny silver Volvo.

A girl that looked like she just stepped out of _Sports Illustrated_ came out of the car. She wore very little make-up, carried a designer bag and clothes.

"I'm going to be her best friend!" Alice screamed right into my ear.

Alice moved forward towards her but I stopped her. "You might scare her you know?" She nodded and walked away, turning her head back and said, "Something will change!"

I turned towards the newly joined Cullen, Sam Witwickey. "You okay?" He had been stoning the moment Bella came. He shook himself out of his stupor and nodded towards me. We walked towards the campus, not aware that something inside there will change our lives forever.

**AN: I wanted to stop here but I decided to be kind and continue writing the story.**

**SPOV**

This is my first time starting school as a vampire. A yellow Camaro came screeching into the parking lot beside us. I was shocked. I could recognize this car even from a hundred miles away. It was my old car, the car I gave to Bella. Bumblebee.

Did Bella move here? I know her uncle is the chief deputy in Forks, but could it be so coincidental? I decided to wait till my mechanic lessons as I knew that if it was Bella inside the car, she will surely take that lesson.

**BPOV**

Lessons passes quickly with the teacher signing the form and introducing me to the class. Ugh. Everyone called me Isabella and I had to tell them to call me Bella. If I'm stuck with this name, I might as well make it sound nicer. Stupid Charlie. Doesn't he know that only close family and friends call me Bella? Haiz.. I'll just have to bear with it. :'(

The bell rang, signaling it was the next class. My favorite lesson! Mechanic. A hobby I picked up from my dad. I dashed into the garage seeing that I had lost my way.

"Sorry, I'm late." I panted.

"Ahh.. The new student. I was shocked when I saw a girl's name because the only girl here is Rosalie." Mr Howard, the teacher said.

I glanced towards the girl called Rosalie and was shocked. What caused me to feel this was not because of her looks but the boy standing beside her. Sam. He looked like he was chatting happily with her. Did he have a change of heart?

**SPOV (AN: sorry for changing POVs so often!"**

I was chatting with Rosalie about cars when my suspicions were confirmed. Bella was the girl in the car. She was in the same class as me. I looked at her and was immediately attracted to her. It was as if I had imprinted on her. The love I had for her when I was human was intensified by infinity; it was as if she was my heart and soul.

The teacher started the lessons about the engine. Something that Rosalie, Bella, and I already knew. Lunch was after this lesson. I walked towards Bella and said, "Hi, Bella. Wanna have lunch with my family?"

"What? So you talking to me! What about last year?" With that, she stalked off.

"She's so rude! Moreover, Sam, why did you invite her to our table? We do not sit with people that are not family." Rosalie told me and dragged me towards the cafeteria.

**BPOV**

I was shocked and angry when Sam talked to me. So he decides to talk to me after going missing for a year? Pssht. Fuck him. I walked to the cafeteria when I saw Angela. I asked if I could sit with her during lunch and she agreed. I had lost my appetite after talking to Sam, thus grabbing only an apple from the counter.

"Bella, this is Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Ben. Guys, this is Bella." Angela introduced.

I glanced around the cafeteria and saw Sam sitting with a group of people with super-natural beauty. I turned towards Lauren – who seemed to be the gossip queen – and asked, "Who are they?"

"Oh.. The Cullens? They just moved here a few months ago, but don't even bother to try to date them coz they are already together except Sam. But sadly, he thinks that the entire female population in this school isn't good enough for him." Lauren sounded bitter when she said that.

"Oh.. Don't worry. I wasn't trying to date them." I glance towards their table and saw Sam staring at me. I blushed and bend mye head forward, using my hair to cover my blushing red face.

**AN: I'm stuck! I have an idea but I do not know how to write it! Please help me! Anyone who is willing to be my Beta-reader? PM me if you wanna be. Thx! Pls review and you'll get a virtual cookie from me!**


End file.
